


Be More Volleyball

by Stubbornness_and_Spite



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Akaashi is Jeremy, Akaashi is trying his best, Be More Chill au, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto is Christine and also Jake, Don't have to know BMC, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, Inspired by Be More Chill, Kenma is Michael, Kuroo is Rich, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, and we love him anyway, at least hopeful ending, but it's not his fault, i think, kuroo is an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubbornness_and_Spite/pseuds/Stubbornness_and_Spite
Summary: “We are the protagonists of the world.”Wouldn’t life be easy if that were true? Maybe in another world it was but in this one Akaashi Keiji isn’t part of any “we” and of all the characters in his life, he’s absolutely certain he is not the one who the story’s about. He just wants to play volleyball alongside the greatest ace he’s ever seen and get through high school with as few complications as possible. But every plan has the right to fall and when popularity and the answers to all life’s questions and problems come in the form of a pill, sometimes even stars can crash to earth.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Jeremy's Theme

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning on getting a little more of this prewritten and edited before posting, but with the virus and everyone being home and probably needing a little positivity, I thought I'd put out what I have. I absolutely hate the title (It's "Be More Volleyball" right now in case I forget to edit this note when it gets changed) but I know I have been reading so much more than I usually do since I've been stuck at home and I know I've been really glad for all the new content people are putting out. Please, please, please, suggest a better title because this one is bad enough I'm considering not posting until I have a better one. Chapter titles are going to be the song titles from BMC OBCR in case that helps anyone think of a better title.

Keiji’s phone woke him up. He rolled over and glanced at his nightstand. His clock flashed 4:53, the green light bathing the room in an almost sickly color. He groaned as the tinny sound of his phone didn’t stop. He grabbed at and squinted at the screen, his vision still clouded with sleep.

_Incoming call: Kozume_

Keiji groaned as he answered the call. “Do you have any idea what time it is?” he asked, his voice rough and groggy. He coughed to clear his throat.

_“4:53,_ ” the voice on the other side of the line replied, disinterestedly. _“You busy?”_

Keiji resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Kenma wouldn’t see him do it anyway. “I was sleeping,” he snapped without any real force.

Kenma scoffed. “ _You sleep enough._ ”

“Look,” Keiji sighed, resigning himself to being awake. “Was there a reason you called at 4 in the morning?”

_“It’s really closer to five at this point. Your alarm would be going off in less than an hour.”_

Keiji dropped back down onto his pillow, laying back while they talked. “Kenma. The point?”

_“Oh, yeah.”_ Kenma perked up slightly. Keiji could imagine that his mouth might have even twitched. _“I finished Apocalypse of the Damned solo-mode. Wanna come over and see if we can get past level 9 multiplayer?”_

Keiji did not groan again. He had done it enough that day and the morning had barely started. “I really hope you mean after school today, Kenma.” Kenma didn’t respond which was enough for Keiji to know that he had not meant after school. He sighed. “I’m trying out for the volleyball team today, remember? The regular setter graduated last year and I have a real shot at making the team.”

Keiji could hear the amusement in Kenma’s voice and he did not appreciate it. “ _You mean you have a real shot at setting for your favorite ace.”_

“Whatever, Kenma,” Keiji sighed. “If you wanted a rise out of me, you shouldn’t have called at 4 in the morning.” He sat up, suddenly nervous for tryouts. He wasn’t going to be able to fall back asleep. “I’m going to the park to practice, you’re welcome to join me.” Kenma didn’t respond for a long moment and Keiji wondered if he’d hung up. 

_“You know I don’t do that anymore. And it’s 5.”_

“Come on, Kenma,” Keiji needled. Normally he would let it go, but Kenma had woken him up at an ungodly hour and deserved a little needling. “You’re a setter. At least come throw a couple up for me. Check my form.”

_“I don’t do that anymore, Akaashi,”_ Kenma snapped. _“If I never touch another volleyball again, it will be too soon.”_

Keiji sighed, giving in. “Sorry, Kenma. I know,” he muttered. Kenma clicked his tongue and Keiji heard the sounds of his game starting up again. “Try and get another hour of sleep before school?”

Kenma laughed and Keiji let out a breath of relief. “ _I’m fine, Keiji. I’ll see you at lunch.”_ Keiji opened his mouth to say goodbye, but Kenma hung up before he could. A small smile crossed his face. Not much set Kenma off like volleyball, but even he was a little more forgiving at 4 in the morning.

Keiji dragged himself out of bed and stretched. He really had no hope of falling back asleep, so he might as well get some morning practice in before school.


	2. More Than Survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm never gonna be the cool guy  
> I'm more the one who's left out  
> Of all the characters at school  
> I am not the one who the story's about  
> Why can't someone just help me out  
> And teach me how to thrive  
> Help me to more than survive
> 
> Welcome to Middleborough High School - Sophomore Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions on how to make the texting look less awkward would be appreciated. I tried a couple of different formats before I settled on this and I'm still not thrilled.  
> Note about the texting: Right now the story is from Akaashi's point of view and will be for the foreseeable future. Any contact names are based on what the point of view character(Akaashi) has people saved as in his phone. For example: Kenma and Keiji use first names with each other, but Keiji leans towards formality and never bothered to change the contact name from Kozume in his phone.  
> I do have characters use honorifics even though it takes place in New Jersey for the same reason that everyone in this New Jersey high school is Japanese. Please let me know if I made a mistake with them anywhere. I considered not putting them in because I'm not as familiar with them as I should be before writing them, but the characterization seemed like it was missing something, particularly for Akaashi. Let me know if you see any mistakes or typos, but particularly with the honorifics. Thanks, enjoy!

**More Than Survive**

When Keiji came back into his house, fully awake and sweating, his dad was already in the kitchen. He looked up when he heard Keiji walk in the room. They looked each other over and sighed, neither bothering to voice their frustrations. No matter what his dad said, Keiji wasn’t going to stop loving volleyball. No matter what Keiji said, his dad wasn’t going to put clothes on and get off his ass and out of the house. Keiji sighed again and made his way to the stove, putting a piece of bread in the toaster and grabbing an egg out of the fridge. He scrambled the egg absentmindedly and waited for his bread to toast.

“I assume you’re not giving me a ride to school?” Keiji deadpanned, not looking away from his breakfast.

Keiji’s dad sighed. “I’ll see you when you get home.”

Keiji scowled as he shoved the last few bites of his toast in his mouth and made his way out of the kitchen to take a quick shower and get dressed for school.

~

He almost missed the bus, but he managed to jump on right before it pulled away. He hated walking to school. It was just far enough and hot enough for him to work up a slight sweat and his school clothes were the worst to sweat in. If he walked, he’d spend the day uncomfortable. Add that to the fact that he didn’t smell the best even if he had barely started to sweat and he really hated walking to school. It wouldn’t be a big deal if he made the volleyball team and was in a room with other sweaty, smelly boys, but when he was walking into Calculus he didn’t want to smell rank. 

He pushed his way to an empty seat near the back of the bus and pulled out his phone.

**_Kozume_ **

Did you get any more sleep?

 **Kozume:** No. I already got 4 hours. Are you at school yet?

Take care of yourself, Kenma

No, I had to take the bus. I’ll see you at lunch.

 **Kozume:** See you.

Walking would have been worse, Keiji reminded himself as the crowd of students jostled him through the hallway. The worst part of taking the bus to school was arriving at the same time as everyone else. If he’d been able to get a ride, he could have gotten to his locker and dropped off his jacket and lunch without much issue. As it stood, his path was blocked in six different directions. He made his way quickly over, trying to avoid as many people as he could.

He felt someone bump into him from behind and he tried to just walk away, but they grabbed his backpack and jerked him back. It was Kuroo Tetsurou. 

Shit. Keiji could not piss off Kuroo Tetsurou. In addition to being popular with students for his looks and bad attitude, he was popular with the teachers thanks to his schedule of college prep classes. And he was the captain of the volleyball team that Keiji desperately wanted to join. He could not afford to fuck this up.

“K-Kuroo-san,” Keiji stuttered. “I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to bump into you. Please accept my apology.”

Kuroo smirked and Keiji felt sick. Kuroo waved a hand dismissively. “Nah, I ran into you.” He waited until Keiji managed to breathe again before leaning close to his face, his smirk turning cruel. “Because you’re a fucking loser taking up valuable space in the goddamn hallway.”

Keiji gulped. “I-I’m sorry. I can - I can make it up to you?”

Kuroo leaned back and looked down his nose at Keiji, making him feel like dirt. “Forget it,” Kuroo spat. “Not even worth it. Turn around.”

Keiji wasn’t sure who his limbs were obeying anymore as he turned around.

He felt Kuroo grab his backpack and press something to the back of it. After a moment he stopped, jerking Keiji back to hiss in his ear. “You wash this off? You’re dead.”

Keiji nodded jerkily as Kuroo patted his shoulders and straightened his shirt. The non-aggressive contact was arguably more frightening than the threats Keiji had just received so the moment Kuroo let him, he was off like a shot towards his locker.

Being a sophomore in high school in a new town was actually the worst. Keiji hadn’t wanted to move to New Jersey after his parents had divorced, but his mom was a lawyer and a bitch who’d taken everything except her son, so Keiji and his dad moved to his grandparent’s old house in New Jersey. There were, admittedly, some benefits. Kenma lived in New Jersey, for one, and they could hang out way more often than when Keiji lived a few hours away. Keiji’s family had lived in New Jersey before he was born and were friends with the Kozume family, so Keiji and Kenma had had each other’s phone numbers since a week after they first got phones. Kenma wasn’t the only benefit to attending Middleborough, though. 

As if he had been summoned by the very thought of him, Bokuto Koutarou was right there. He was standing in front of Keiji’s locker and Keiji was suddenly very certain he was about to die.

“E-excuse me,” Keiji choked out. “I-I need to- to get to- to my, sorry, my locker?”

Bokuto’s grin was bright and unreserved and Keiji was literally going to die. “Sure,” he chirped. Somehow, even with his giant, muscular, jock body and deep voice that puberty had done wonders for, Bokuto still managed to chirp half of what he said. 

Keiji avoided eye contact as he managed to open his locker with fumbling fingers.

“Hey, uh.” Keiji’s head snapped up at the sound of Bokuto’s voice. “It looks like someone wrote loser on your backpack.”

“Yeah,” Keiji managed, fighting back tears. His life was over. The volleyball captain hated him and he’d just been humiliated in front of Bokuto, the superstar ace that Keiji had idolized for years, ever since he saw him play in middle school the first time. “It’s true so don’t worry about it.”

“I don’t think it’s true.”

“Bro!” Keiji’s heart sank as Kuroo called over to Bokuto from across the hallway and Bokuto’s face lit up.

“Bro!” Bokuto cried, a path between them opening up.

“Ohoho!”

“Ohohoho!”

God, this was sickening. Keiji turned away, but not fast enough because he still caught a glimpse of Kuroo and Bokuto running towards each other like long-lost lovers while the school laughed with them and watched on.

“Isn’t that the new student? Why’s he running away?” A girl’s voice asked.

“Probably trying to hide the hard-on he got from talking to Bokuto,” said a guy next to her, his smirk evident in his tone. 

“Nice one, Tsukki!”

Fantastic, the three worst gossips of the school had seen him. Tsukishima was the only one who really seemed malicious, but the other two were the ones who made him a force to be reckoned with instead of just a jerk. Yamaguchi encouraged everything, even Tsukishima’s worst taunts and rumors that were more insult than fact. Yachi was their mouth and ears. She saw everything and couldn’t keep a secret to save her life. If she knew something, everyone knew by the next day. Great, now his humiliation would really be complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any opinions? I don't usually do AUs at all, let alone ones like this, so I'm open to suggestions. I kind of know where this is going because I have some later scenes planned and I'm vaguely following the plot of BMC.  
> I may take off the Be More Chill fandom tag to try and get it more traffic since there are no actual Be More Chill characters in the fic, but let me know if you think I should leave it.  
> Also, any ideas for Akaashi's SQUIP? I'd rather not just leave him Keanu Reeves, but as of now, I have no better ideas.  
> I know Kuroo is out of character. If you know BMC, you know why. If you don't, you'll find out soon...


	3. I Love Play Rehearsal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am passionate a lot!  
> I have mad, gigantic feelings,  
> Red and frantic feelings,  
> About most everything  
> Like gun control, like spring,  
> Like if I'm living up to all I'm meant to be.
> 
> Enter stage right: Bokuto Koutarou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad this weird AU is getting some attention! Thank you Carrochan for your comments on the first two chapters! That really made my day.  
> I'm always open to suggestions, criticism, or comments, I'm always looking to improve. I do have some semblance of a plan, so there may be suggestions I can't take or things that seem weird now that will make sense later. Let me know if I made any mistakes!  
> Act 1 Scene 3, curtains up!

**I Love Play Rehearsal**

Keiji was legitimately considering throwing in the towel and heading home right after school instead of trying out for the volleyball team, but he saw Bokuto in the hallway, talking to Kuroo, and he strengthened his resolve. He threw his backpack in his locker and grabbed his gym bag, slamming the door shut as hard as he could. 

Keiji stormed into the locker room and practically ripped his shirt off. He shoved it in his bag and yanked out a t-shirt. He changed quickly and angrily. It wasn’t until he’d finished changing that he realized a potential issue. He had nowhere to leave his clothes. He looked around the locker room blankly and noticed in horror that the other boys trying out were just leaving their bags unattended and heading out into the gym. They filed out slowly as Keiji looked for somewhere secure to leave his clothes. When the captain of the team hated him specifically, leaving his bag unattended was really not a feasible option. Soon, he was the last person in the room. He could tell from the sounds in the gym that nothing had started yet, but he was running out of time.

“Hey,” called a voice behind him. Keiji jumped a meter into the air. He’s a volleyball player; he’s not ashamed. 

“Hello,” he said, turning around slowly. His eyes widened as he saw Bokuto behind him. “Bokuto-san!” he yelped. “Was I disturbing you? I’m sorry!”

Bokuto laughed and Keiji stopped breathing. “Nah, you’re fine. Do you need help with something?”

Keiji blushed. “I was looking for somewhere to keep my bag.”

Bokuto frowned. “You can leave it on the ground?”

Keiji was absolutely positive that his face was redder than it had ever been before. “I-I don’t know anyone and-”

Thankfully Bokuto cut him off. “Oh! You can use my locker if you want! It has a lock!” He frowned suddenly. “You’d have to wait for me after you try out, though. I guess I could give you the combination, but-”

“That would be great, Bokuto-san,” Keiji said, praying he hadn’t started to blush. “I don’t mind waiting for you. Do you have practice after tryouts?”

Bokuto nodded overzealously. “But I can unlock it before!” He thrust out his hand and Keiji gingerly handed over his bag.

“Thank you, Bokuto-san,” Keiji said with a nod. “I’m in no rush to get home today. I wouldn’t mind watching you practice if that’s allowed.”

Bokuto bounced on the balls of his feet and Keiji internally swooned. “I’d love to have you stay-” he suddenly cut himself off, his face reddening. “I never caught your name,” he mumbled.

Keiji smiled. So Kuroo didn’t spread dirt about him to Bokuto or the volleyball team. His chances weren’t completely ruined. “Akaashi Keiji,” he said, reaching out his hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Bokuto took his hand enthusiastically, shaking it up and down like a child with his own calloused palms. “Bokuto Koutarou!”

Keiji grinned. “I know. Everyone knows who you are, Bokuto-san.” Before Bokuto had a chance to respond, there was a sharp whistle from the gym.

“Line up!”

Keiji and Bokuto’s eyes widened as they heard the coach call the players to gather together so they could begin tryouts. Keiji nearly tripped over his own feet as Bokuto shot him a quick grin and ran out of the locker room.

~

“My name is Akaashi Keiji. I’m a setter.”

That was the only thing Keiji had said in hours that hadn’t been shouted as they played short sets and 3 on 3s to see how they would mesh with the current team members and to measure their individual skills. He was breathing heavily and sweating buckets. He hadn’t felt this good since before he moved to New Jersey. The team was good, really good. Keiji had already been eager to play, but now he was practically buzzing with excitement. He paid close attention to the regulars on the team. They were mostly juniors. The previous year, there had been no regular juniors on the team and after the seniors graduated, the regular lineup didn't change. A few sophomores who had made the team as freshmen were contenders for the regular lineup, but it was the juniors who were a sight to see. 

Kuroo was a dick, but he was one of the best defenders that Keiji had ever seen. Konoha was officially a wing spiker, but as Keiji watched him in the small matches set up for the tryouts, he was skilled in every position, stepping in to set whenever there wasn't a setter available. Yaku, the libero, took control of the court as soon as he set foot on it.

Then there was Bokuto. Where all the regulars were brilliant players, he was a star. Keiji’s crush had shifted into full-blown idolization. He was amazing. 

Keiji grinned as the coaches whistled to signal the end of the 3 on 3 they were playing. The team was great except for one thing that made Keiji’s heart race. They had no regular setter. Kenma had taken over as the regular setter when he played last year after their setter before him graduated, but he didn’t play volleyball anymore and the setter position was open. Keiji wasn’t one to brag, but of the few guys trying out as setters, he was clearly the one with the most experience. If everything went well, Keiji would be playing alongside a star on a high school team, potentially as a starter. He was over the moon. He was going to throw up he was so nervous.

“Hey, uhh, Akashi-kun,” called a voice behind him, hesitantly. Keiji turned around and saw Bokuto, looking almost shy. 

“It’s Akaashi,” Keiji corrected gently. 

“Could you please help me practice spikes for just a little bit?” Bokuto asked, breezing past Keiji’s correction, still looking sheepish. Keiji stared at him blankly for a moment before jerkily nodding. His hands shook while he walked back over to the net, then Bokuto threw the ball in an arching curve over his head and his hands stilled. His arms lifted above his head without conscious effort and the ball hit his fingertips perfectly. It seemed to fly from his hands in slow-motion and, like a meteor crashing to the Earth, Bokuto soared through the air and met it. The ball smashed into the ground with a thunderous boom. The gym seemed like it was totally silent.

“Yeah!” Bokuto screamed, flinging his hands in the air above Keiji’s head. Keiji grinned and slapped his palms to Bokuto’s, cheering with him. They were cheering for a practice spike; there was no difficulty; it was nothing; but with Bokuto, it felt like something.

The next thing Keiji knew, Bokuto was dashing back to grab another ball. “One more!”


	4. The SQUIP Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's from Japan!  
> It's a grey oblong pill,  
> Quantum nanotechnology CPU!  
> The quantum computer in the pill  
> Will travel through your blood until  
> It implants in your brain and it tells you what to do!
> 
> Might be a drug deal, might be a scam, might be the greatest opportunity Keiji's ever gotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will get worse before they get better and some characters showing up in the next few chapters are going to be pretty nasty. Let me know if there's anything you think I should add to the tags.  
> I'm not in love with this chapter, but I don't know what about it is bothering me to edit. I may or may not edit/rewrite this chapter in the future, but even if I do, the actual content should probably stay mainly the same.  
> I'm always open to suggestions, criticism, or comments, I'm always looking to improve. I do have some semblance of a plan, so there may be suggestions I can't take or things that seem weird now that will make sense later. Let me know if I made any mistakes!  
> Act 1 Scene 4, curtains up!

**The Squip Song**

“So, _Akashi,_ ” Kuroo drawled, leaning against the locker. He’d already spun open Bokuto’s lock without even looking at it and Keiji was pushing aside Bokuo’s things that he’d thrown in on top of Keiji’s bag. 

“Please stop, Kuroo-san,” Keiji whispered. “You know that’s not my name.”

Kuroo smirked. “I didn’t see you correcting Bokuto.” Keiji didn’t respond. Kuroo nodded. “That’s what I thought.”

Keiji finally pulled his bag out of the mess that was Bokuto’s locker, but stood there, leaned over slightly, the locker door still partially blocking Kuroo from his sight. 

“Is there something you want, Kuroo-san?” Kuroo rolled his eyes and leaned around the locker door, shoving Keiji back by his bag and slamming the door shut.

“Nope,” he said, popping the p. “But I have something you want.” He leaned against the locker, slouching just enough to put him at eye level with Keiji. “Remember me in freshman year?”

Keiji scoffed softly. “I didn’t go here freshman year. From what I’ve heard you used to be a decent guy.”

Kuroo rolled his eyes lazily. “Whatever. Point is: I was nothing and nobody. Freshman year? I was worthless.” He seemed to flinch slightly, but it was so quick that Keiji figured he imagined it. “I was idle and stagnant,” he scoffed. “I-” Kuroo’s voice caught, but he covered it quickly, smirking. “I was really suicidal.”

“Kuroo-san, are you-”

“I’m fine, Akaashi!” he snapped, snarling. Kuroo flinched slightly, as if surprised by his own actions, and smoothed his expression back into cool, cocky, disinterest. “Because I found something that got rid of all my problems.” He leaned in and Keiji could smell his breath. “It’s called a SQUIP.”

Keiji took a step back nervously. “Is that drugs?”

Kuroo had an ugly laugh, Kenma said. Whatever he was doing now wasn’t that. It was practiced and smooth and it made Keiji’s bones rattle.

“No,” Kuroo purred. “It’s better than drugs, Akaashi. It’s from Japan.”

Keiji snorted. “We’re from Japan.” Kuroo’s eyes shot open as he slammed a hand over his mouth. He hunched over like he’d been punched, clutching at his stomach. He was shaking and visibly seemed to be in pain. Keiji ignored him. “My family is from Japan. Your family is from Japan. There is a ridiculous amount of kids in this school from Japanese families. Saying that your drugs are from Japan is a weird selling point.” At some point, Kuroo regained his composure and managed to stand back up.

“It’s part of the damn sales pitch,” Kuroo groaned, rolling his eyes, his lips still twitching upwards. He raised his eyebrows. “Can I finish?”

Keiji smirked. “Far be it for me to stop you,” he snarked. Kuroo shot him a look and Keiji froze. Something about the way Kuroo was acting had made him relax. Keiji suddenly understood how Kuroo and Kenma could have been friends. Keiji’s eyes dropped to his feet. “I’m going to leave,” he mumbled, clutching his bag to his chest.

Kuroo stepped in front of him and grabbed his bag, using it to push Keiji into a seated position on one of the benches in the locker room. “Shut up,” he growled. “You’re going to stay here and listen to me or I’ll tell Bokuto you’ve been jerking off to pictures of his arms since middle school.”

Keiji was shaking. He was literally trembling as Kuroo stared him down and he hated himself for it. “Screw you, Kuroo-san,” he spat shakily.

Kuroo chuckled, looming over Keiji. “So polite,” he mocked. “Even when you’re insulting me.”

Keiji’s eyes were starting to burn. “Can you just get on with it and let me leave?”

Kuroo sighed. “It’s a pill. Like a computer that goes in your head and tells you how to behave. It makes you a better person. It’s preprogrammed and it’s amazing. It directly talks to you and tells you how to act correctly.”

Keiji set his jaw. “And how would I get it if I wanted it?”

Kuroo sat down next to him, so close they were almost touching. “I’m selling,” he sang. “$600.”

Keiji whipped around to him in shock. “Are you kidding? Where do you think I’m going to get that much money?”

Kuroo shrugged. “Dunno. Just thought you’d want to know. Get back to me with your decision.” He stood up and walked to the door. “Take care of yourself, Akaashi.”

Keiji dropped his head into his hands and sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Any opinions? I don't usually do AUs at all, let alone ones like this, so I'm open to suggestions. I kind of know where this is going because I have some later scenes planned and I'm vaguely following the plot of BMC. Some places it's going to be almost exact and others will be completely different. If Akaashi seems a bit out of character, it's because I do have to alter a few things to force the plot to happen and I'm kind of combining his character and Jeremy from BMC to make it work. Also, I'm aware that it's kind of weird that everyone in this fictional town in New Jersey is Japanese, but we're just gonna roll with it. I'll vaguely address it later but unless something changes it will never be completely explained. If that plot hole is going to bother you, you might want to find something else to read. I know this is kind of written for a really niche audience, but I'm hoping it still interests some people. I may take off the Be More Chill fandom tag to try and get it more traffic since there are no actual Be More Chill characters in the fic, but let me know if you think I should leave it.  
> Also, any ideas for Akaashi's SQUIP? I'd rather not just leave him Keanu Reeves, but as of now, I have no better ideas.


End file.
